Wandering: The journey Continues
by Fishturbine
Summary: Harry Potter continues on his journey of self discovery and ancient magics. Not slash. EWE
1. Chapter 1

Wandering: The journey continues

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Hermione sat across the breakfast table looking at Harry. She remembered the day Harry bought that t-shirt, he wore it out of the store. What Hermione didn't remember was how tight it was or Harry filling it out so well.

She could still see traces of that scrawny, bespectacled, shy boy she met on the train all those years ago. Her friend to her surprise had become even more dishy since the summer. He was deeply tanned. He had more confidence and without his glasses his eyes were even more expressive. He looked at her like a girl now. She was sure she saw him looking at her chest yesterday. She hoped he'd make a move. Prove she wasn't imagining things. She wished she had the courage to kiss him but what if she was wrong? She'd rather have him as her best friend than not at all.

000

Harry was bored. Kingsley was a good man but like every other politician he didn't know when to shut the hell up. Take twenty five minutes to say something the could be expressed in three sentences. He really could have done without the blow by blow description of what he'd done in the war and before. People who haven't been in a war make it out to be glorious, your actions heroic and brave. He was never heroic or brave he was scared out of his head and just did what needed doing. Hermione was brave she didn't have to be there, she could have left with her parents but she stayed, for him.

"And with that I am proud to award these honors to Mister Harry James Potter."

Harry stood and bowed his head allowing Kingsley to put the first medal over his head. Just as the medal touched his chest someone in the gallery yelled

"Die, blood traitor scum!"

At the word die Harry had his wand out and pushed Kingsley away. Taking three steps back to avoid the killing curse heading his way, he fired back with the Mayan incarcerous and saw the man fall screaming.

A second man this one from the Wizengamot seats got as far as "Avada" before he was taken down by a hail of spell fire from the spectators gallery. Harry saw Hermione, Neville, The Weasley's and a few others he didn't know with their wands out. He gave them a smile before checking on Kingsley who was getting to his feet. Looking around the room one more time Harry holstered his wand.

"What can I say? You can't take me anywhere." Harry said to the Minister as aurors looked after the two downed men.

It took about ten minutes then they continued the awards ceremony.

"You need to say a few words Harry." Harry stared at him for a few seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen I was just informed that I'm supposed to make some kind of speech. Please bare with me as I try to think something up. Let's start with the first medal. The defeat of Lord Voldemort, he had it coming. I feel neither pride nor remorse for my part in his death. Killing someone no matter how much they might deserve it isn't something to be proud of. I would like to thank Hermione Granger for sticking with my through it all, without her I doubt I'd still be alive. I also thank Ron Weasley for his part. Most of all I thank everyone who stood up and said enough is enough. Those who put themselves in harm's way for the sake of others. Thank you. As to my second medal, I just had an idea one night. It was the healers that did all the work. Honestly as I was walking through the ministry on my way to this ceremony. I was stopped and hugged by both Alice and Neville Longbottom. I met a little girl who couldn't remember her Daddy ever hugging her because he was an auror and was tortured trying to protect someone elses child. Compared to that this is just a chunk of worthless metal."

000

Today Harry was seeing Hermione off on the train. She really didn't want to go back there.

Harry sensed her disquiet and put his arms around her.

"It's only a few months, you've worked hard for this. Don't let the jerks discourage you." He said hugging her.

"It's not the same without you there." She said a little weepy.

"I'll be here when you get off the train. If that helps at all. I'm going to be in France in March maybe I can come for a Hogsmead weekend?" He said softly.

She kissed him. She planned on the mouth but chickened out at the last moment and kissed his cheek.

"You missed." He said before gently kissing her on the lips.

000

As Harry cleaned up after the practical portion of his potions N.E.W.T. He knew he'd passed. The defense test had been laughably easy too. Charms, well the practical was easy He didn't think he did to hot on the theory though.

He had picked up his Order of Merlin holder's card yesterday and had plane tickets booked for India tomorrow. Sukhdeep's family would be hosting him and Kingsley had pulled some strings for him to receive auror combat training from the Sikh battle mages. For as much as he liked visiting he really didn't like Britain anymore. He couldn't even go to Fortescues without the new owners daughter trying to slip him love potions. Then the reporters, you should be allowed to severely beat anyone that shoves a camera in your face. Didn't those shameless cocksuckers know that noone likes being yelled at? Why is it their business who I'm dating? Dirty little parasites!

000

A/N: It took me ten minutes to pack and I was bored. This is a bit of a teaser I likely won't be updating this till the 17th


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering- The journey Continues. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry had a hard time saying goodbye to Teddy. His godson was simply amazing. Harry never spent time with babies before and couldn't get over how much he loved the little guy. Whenever Harry held him he'd change his hair and eyes to look like he was Harry's biological son.

Andromeda gave him a warm hug and told him to write more often, she worried about him.

Helen kissed his cheek and told him to be good when she dropped him off at the airport.

000

Business class was nothing like first class. He was sat next to a rotund Irishman in severe gastrointestinal distress. Smelly as Harry called him was as unpleasant a person as uncle Vernon. Harry might not be a violent person by nature but if that fat fuck elbowed his arm off the armrest one more time Harry was going to elbow Smelly in the throat.

On his other side was a twelve year old girl who for the entire four hour flight regaled him with her knowledge of different animal penises.

"A barnacle has the biggest penis for it's size up to fifty times it's body length. Think about it, a six foot tall man would have a three hundred foot penis!" She said excitedly.

"And ducks have corkscrew shaped penises that they can use as a lasso…"

Harry needed alcohol for this amount of awkward and he needed it desperately.

000

Harry ran from the plane. He was first in line at the customs desk and was done in moments. His Order of Merlin holder's card appeared to muggles as diplomatic credentials so his bag wasn't inspected.

Auror captain Ranjeet Singh was a rather average looking man who would be hard to pick out of a crowd. If he wasn't holding a sign reading 'POTTER' Harry wouldn't have seen him.

"Are you Sukhdeep's brother?"

The man smiled "Are you Harry?"

"I am." Harry nodded

"My sister and her husband send their love."

Ranjeet took Harry to an out of the way corner.

"I'll side-along with you to my father's house." He said. At Harry's nod, he twisted in place pulling Harry with him.

000

They arrived in the back garden of a modern two story home. Looking around Harry could see the ocean in the distance in one direction and skyscrapers in the other.

"Where are we?"

Ranjeet smirked "My father's house. We are on the outskirts of Mumbai."

Entering the bright open concept house Harry saw an older man in his fifties or sixties. He wore a gold colored sherwani, typical of Indian wizards. He looked very much like his son.

The man held out his hand "Ishranth Singh it is nice to meet you Mister Potter."

Harry shook Ishranth's hand "It's nice to meet you as well Sir. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you but please call me Harry."

"You are welcome Harry, please call me Ishranth."

000

Ishranth showed Harry to his room. It was medium sized, nicely furnished and had a large window overlooking the sea.

Later they ate and talked. Ishranth was very formal but had a sly sense of humor and was obviously proud of his children. Ranjeet was a little stand offish at first but quickly warmed up to Harry.

"Harry why do you think you are capable of advanced auror combat training? I don't mean to be rude but our aurors don't start that training until they have been on the job for three years." Ranjeet asked suddenly.

Harry thought about his response. "I don't actually think I am capable. In actuality I was coming her hoping to learn some history and maybe a bit of magic from the battle mages. When the Minister heard of my plans he pulled some strings and here I am."

Ranjeet smiled "Good answer but I should warn you noone will take it easy on you. Training is very hard and hands on. If you can't keep up and endanger your team, you will be told quite forcefully to leave."

Harry gulped noticeably. "I'll do my best."

000

Harry hated Captain Khahar. His days started at four in the morning, running five miles, followed by physical training. Then fifteen minutes for breakfast. Followed two hours of sword or knife training. Fifteen minutes to clean and or heal yourself. If you fell behind even a little the good Captain Khahar would beat you with a stick or fire painful curses at you, sometimes both while screaming what a worthless waste of his time you are.

So far the only thing the Captain had taught him was how to bleed. You could technically say he taught him patience aswell since he hadn't fired back. Knife and sword training was a joke, no instructions he just attacked and Harry tried to not get stabbed anywhere important.

Harry's on reprieve from Khahar was his afternoon classes. Cover and concealment was pretty easy for non-combat situations it could be summed up in two words. Blend in. In combat situations, hind behind something. Defensive magic was basically N.E.W.T defense with some curse or dark enchantment identification and basic warding.

Travel magic was promising. Apperition in Mumbai was discouraged because of the high population density and the likelihood of appearing infront of a car or train.

Learning to fly a magic carpet had a pretty steep learning curve. You have to sit straight backed, the slightest slouch and you're carpet dives. If the carpet dives to steeply gravity forces you forward and the carpet speeds up. It only took Harry plowing once to learn not to slouch.

Portkey creation was easy, imagine in detail where you want the portkey to go, touch your wand to the portkey item say the activation code word and cast the portus spell. If you want it to activate on touch it's 'Tacticilus Portus'

Flying creatures he was sure he'd get good at with practice and he knew brooms.

He learned that using his Occamy wand for ward breaking had casting made it much easier and the wards much stronger. Unfortunately the trainer learned that to and made him practice with his Holly wand.

The Indian aurors went out in teams of five. Two specialized in defense, two in offense and a combat medic. The combat medic was sort of a cross between a mediwitch and an EMT. They could heal broken bones, heal non-cursed wounds as in dark magic. And basically keep you alive long enough to get to a healer.

Harry got himself in some trouble when in a combat training scenario, he forgot what the instructor said and pulled the dark magic from his teammates gut wound and healed it. Only because he had done it quickly, they only doubled the length of his morning run.

The regular aurors he was learning with currently liked to keep to simple spell work and only working to increase casting speed and accuracy. Something Harry thought he was good at till he came here. The goal was to hit a sickle at thirty paces and be able to cast either twenty individual spells of forty five spells chained in one minute. Harry was unable to do either. Yet.

Shield training was both fun and painful. Harry hadn't known that back to back piercing hexes would rip through the strongest protego shield. The hole in his shoulder he got was a good reminder. The steel wall shield 'Saṭīla dī kadha' would stop anything short of an unforgivable Harry had it his go to shield.

Harry was taking all of the non-law enforcement and cultural sensitivity classes the Indian Aurors Academy had to offer. If he did well enough here he'd train with the battle mages. The battle mages are the elite, you have to earn that training. They were mighty pissed that some politician had promised some foreign celebrity a spot. Harry after hearing that understood and agreed.

000

Harry spent six days a week at the Auror Academy on his one day off he explored the city. The wealth inequality was evident everywhere. Homeless children roamed the streets of the slums. Slavery was rampant. When Harry heard that fifty percent of the children were being sexually abused he'd visited Gringotts and set up a one hundred million Galleon trust. His only directive for the trust was help the children. He didn't know what could be done but if his money could help he'd give it.

Humanity really sickened him sometimes.

000

On February twenty sixth Harry got his assessment from the Auror Academy. He now met the minimum standard for a battle mage recruit. He was to report to training on March eighth.

That night he made himself a portkey to Hogsmead. This upcoming weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and he was going to surprise Hermione.

000

Harry was worried. Twenty aurors, half the teachers and the remaining suits of armor lines the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmead. Near Hagrid's hut half a dozen centaurs stood with arrows ready and the students walked single file toward the village. Harry stood just outside the gates. He could see Hermione near the back of the group walking with Luna.

The chatter started when kids saw him standing there but noone approached him. Hermione caught up in her conversation with Luna who waved at him almost walked past.

He laughed at the look on her face when she saw him.

"Surprise!"

She jumped forward and hugged him hard.

"What are you doing here?" She was shocked.

"I have a week off, I thought I'd surprise you."

"You did."

"Well let's not just stand here, where to first?"

"Three broomsticks so we can sit and talk." She said.

"Okay. What's up with all the aurors and stuff?"

"The acromantula got a taste of human during the battle and have been attacking students. Last week a third year Hufflepuff quidditch player was killed." She said with some horror.

"Jeez, that's…"

"Yeah so we're confined to the castle. Even going to herbology there are always three teachers on guard. They even have aurors stationed at the school. I have to say though that professor McGonagall was right on it. She petitioned the ministry for auror help when the first attack happened."

They walked in silence. Entering the pub it was noisey.

"Want to get some drinks and go upstairs? I have a room here."

She agreed and went to get them butterbeer.

000

Up in the room Hermione set the mugs down on the table. Stepping up to Harry she put her arms around his neck.

"Now that we're alone." She said seductively while reaching up to kiss him.

Harry kissed back then gently pushed her away.

"As much as I like kissing you, I don't think we should."

"What? Why not?"

"Hermione I love you and I could very easily let myself fall in love with you but and I don't you to think this a judgment, you've only kissed three guys me included, only had one date. Do you really want to be with me because you want to be or because I'm the safe option? I want you to really think about that. I'm not rejecting you. But if we get together I want it to be for keeps."

Hermione stood there looking at him. She sat on the bed.

"I don't know."

"Then let's hold off on the kissing until you do. I'll wait." He said with a smile.

He sat beside her and gave her a squeeze. "Hugs are still allowed though."

000

Hermione had been quiet all day. Harry hoped he hadn't hurt her. He wanted to be with her but the way she so quickly switched her affections from Ron to him gave him pause. He never thought Ron was good enough for Hermione and before fifth year Harry had secretly hoped he'd end up with her. When she started pining for Ron, he was heartbroken but she was still his friend and that was something.

000

Harry decided to walk Hermione all the way to the castle. Since he was here he might as well visit Hagrid. As they got to the front stairs he said.

"Hermione no matter what you decide, your still my best friend and I love you." He hugged her.

She gave him a teary smile and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, stay safe Harry." She turned and entered the castle.

000

As Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut, he saw a face he recognized.

"Hey, Firenze! How's mars doing?" Harry said with some humor.

"Harry Potter, Mars is in retrograde. Venus is very bright." The caller said with a smile.

"And how are you doing?"

"I have rejoined my Hurd."

"That's great. Anyway, Sorry to run but I came to see Hagrid. Take care of yourself."

"Take care of yourself aswell Harry Potter."

000

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. Doing so he hadn't been inside since it has been rebuilt. Waiting he realized he wouldn't be seeing it today either.

Heading towards the gate he heard a call go up amongst the defenders of the castle and looked around. Coming from the forest was many, probably fifty acromantula. Harry drew his wand and fired blasting hexes into the crowd of spiders.

Around him the teachers ushered the students into the school. He saw two aurors open up with stunners, idiots. The nearest spider was about ten feet away from the nearest defender. Harry hit it with the shingle maker spell. The result was disgusting. Harry helped where he could but as spiders died the others were able to dodge. Down the line to his left a spider had knocked down a suit of armor and was only being held back by an aurors shield. Running forward Harry threw a low cutting her and a high blasting hex covering the aurors shield in spider bits. As Harry moved closer he heard a scream behind him. An acromantula had an auror by the leg and was shaking him like a dog does a toy. Harry watched helplessly without a clear shot. Seeing the Halberd beside the fallen armor he picked it up and charged the spider. The spider saw him coming, picked up his dinner and headed back towards the forest. Harry took aim an through the halberd in a high arc pinning it to the ground through it's abdomen.

000

Harry stuck around helping to keep watch while the students were collected from the village.

"Mister Potter, I wondered if you'd like to join the staff and I for dinner." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Professor, I think I'd like that." He said with a smile.

"Mister Potter, your no longer a student here. You may call me Minerva." She returned his smile.

"Then please call me Harry."

000

At dinner professor Slughorn told Harry he would be retiring again at the end of the year. Later he asked Professor McGonagall.

"Have you found anyone to replace Professor Slughorn, Minerva."

She shook her head "No, it would seem that no one has gotten a potions mastery in Britain in nearly twenty years of the three that last achieved it two were killed in the was and the other is in prison. We're looking outside the country."

"I don't know if she would want to move but send a job advert to Sukhdeep Burruwal, Northern territory, Australia. She is an amazing teacher who also hold an I.C.W. potions mastery."

"I'll do that, thank you Harry."

000

I know what I said but everyone else around here goes to bed at nine. So I have roughly five hours alone at night. I don't make any promises of frequency of updates by I'll try for another tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering: The journey Continues.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

A/N: If you are one of those people who get triggered, consider this your warning. It's been nice having you, but this story is probably not for you.

Major Prasad was a kind old man. Day to day he had very little to do with the troops. Today he was an administrator, doing the mountains of paperwork required to make effective soldiers. He was still the most highly decorated battle mage in the history of the force. Major Prasad had in his day taken down six dark lords, arresting five and killing one. Not to say those he arrested still had all of their limbs. The Major was known for being vicious in battle. The Major had the mantra 'Love deeply, fight ferociously and help where you can.' It was something Harry took to heart.

Unlike most, Harry got to know the Major quite well. Upon learning that Harry was an owl animagus who didn't know how to fly, the Major a blue winged sparrow volunteered to teach him. So everyday after his Ten kilometre run, physical and knife training, he'd spend an hour with the Major.

Battle Mage training was brutal. His class started with fifty four aurors, by the end of the first day they were down to forty eight. By the end of the first week there was only twenty two.

They started the day well before dawn. It only took Harry one day to start stretching as soon as he woke. The day started with a ten kilometre run, not a jog, they expect you to be done in fifty five minutes. It was made harder by the twenty five pound bag of sand on your back. Casting a feather light charm on the bag had gotten more than a few recruits sent packing.

After the run they did calisthenics for half an hour, followed by weight training. Harry often had to brew up healing potions at night so he and his team could function in the morning. Everyone had at some point had bled through their boots. The blisters were so bad. Shin splints, stress fractures and torn muscles were an everyday occurrence.

Weapons training was dangerous. Period. The Urumi whip sword left Harry bed ridden for a day, six deep gashes across his back. He nearly bled to death. Thank Merlin the instructor decided Harry was best with daggers.

Harry still got cut up pretty badly but he'd learned to fight with a single dagger, dagger and buckler and the two dagger technique. Using both knives for both attack and defense. He'd even learned to throw knives with some level of accuracy.

Firearms training was easy by comparison. Harry would never be a sharp shooter but he could hit a man sized target at four hundred yards and that was good enough. He was surprised to see magicals using muggle weapons but with so many muggles about it was best not to stand out.

Here he learned quite a lot of what he originally thought traditional magic would be like. Some of it was flashy. A few fire spells that were outstanding area effect spells. A spell for subduing dangerous beasts what create a barbed net. Plenty of dark enchantment detection and nullification. It was the equivalent of a second year cursebreakers apprentice.

Ward casting and breaking was Harry's thing besides healing which out of necessity he'd gotten very good at. He'd been a certified combat medic when he finished at the Auror Academy. Now he was equal to a mediwizard. The six remaining recruits were very thankful for his skills.

Subduing dangerous magical creatures was one of the main duties of the battle mages. Harry was extremely valuable as a negotiator when some Naga began to rebel. The half snakes were angry that wizards and muggles kept finding their way onto Naga lands. Three days of talks and some new repelling wards and the uprising was over.

With everything he was learning and all his travels Harry still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Hunting dark wizards just didn't appeal to him anymore. He didn't really want to be a healer, the idea of being in a hospital all day was not what he wanted. Curse breaking might be fun but it was very dangerous and he wanted children eventually, he'd not risk leaving them fatherless. He also realized that he'd never be able to be an auror in Britain. He stood out way to much.

000

Hermione sat in the great hall reading Harry's letter. She'd always planned to join the ministry right out of school but Harry's letters made her want to see the world like he was.

She'd thought a lot about what Harry had said and came to the conclusion that while Harry really was safe, He would be a great catch. She'd tried dating a few times since she'd seen Harry but ended up comparing the other boys to him and they just didn't measure up. Also teenage boys are pigs! Where Harry's kisses had been gentle and sweet, Justin Finch-Fetchley was rough and demanding. His wandering hands had gotten him the Malfoy treatment, a jab to the nose.

Hermione had claimed the Dagworth-Granger vaults on the Easter holiday. Money wise it wasn't much about a hundred thousand galleons but the books about potions were priceless according to Professor Slughorn. Some were one of a kind. There were also many journals of unpublished potions. Hermione thought that maybe after traveling some she'd make up a compendium of potions and try to have it published.

000

George Weasley looked at the four witches screaming at his idiot little brother. The great war hero Ronald Billius Weasley who single handedly won the war. He was the one to teach Harry Potter to fight you know. The family knew and were ashamed that he ran away and left Harry and Hermione to hunt horcruxes while he was safe and warm at Bill's house. That he only left when Bill confronted him about peeping on Fluer in the bath.

Now the idiot had impregnated four witches, one only being fourteen. Little Ronikins was in for it. 'Maybe I should floo Mum' George thought. 'Don't want her to miss out on yelling at him too.'

Grabbing some floo powder he tossed it in the fire. "The Burrow!"

000

Harry's last day of training nearly broke him. Today they went into the field to break up child slavery ring. By the end of the day whatever tattered remnants of his innocence were viciously torn from his soul.

They mages were hitting six of the rings 'safe' houses simultaneously. Harry was held back, as a medic he would be needed. They couldn't risk him being injured. He thought later that maybe the older mages knew the new guys wouldn't have the restraint to avoid killing every adult in the place.

The children he treated that day would haunt his memories for the rest of his life. Compared to these kids his childhood was positively idyllic. Holding the hand of a six year old who'd had his arms broken for daring to scratch the man on top of him. A boy who had already lost the ability to cry. Harry couldn't fathom the depravity and horror visited upon these kids. Finding out that they were to be sold to English and American wizards or witches hurt him so badly he couldn't express it. Seeing that little boy give the tiniest of smiles to the little green stuffed ape he'd conjured up may have been the highlight of his entire life. He knew then where his future lay.

000

A/N: As you can tell this story is both fluffier and darker than the last one. Harry is putting his skills to use and has a new crusade. He will continue to travel though.


	4. Chapter 4

Wandering: The journey Continues.

Chapter 4

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

In was the tenth of June. Harry held his godson just a little tighter. His last week in India was spent with the senior mages and trauma counsellors. He wondered how police officers and soldiers dealt with seeing the ugliest side of humanity day in and day out. He'd been on one mission and he was already a little jaded.

Shaking himself he gave Teddy a tickle, his screaming laughter healed Harry's soul a little. Hermione was graduating in a few days and he was going to be there to see it.

000

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you our Head Girl Hermione Granger."

"Eight years ago I got on a train to a world that I never knew existed. I knew noone in this world and was scared out of my mind. I met three boys on that train ride. One was a pudgy, stuttering, forgetful boy. He'd lost him toad. Trying to make a friend I volunteered to help him find it. That that shy nervous little boy stood up to a Dark Lord and said NO! Just shows what this school can do. The second boy I met wasn't much different than the first. He was scrawny but just as shy and nervous as the first. He isn't graduating with us today, he's already out in the world trying to make it a better place. The last boy.. well let's say he left school to start a family and leave it at that."

Hermione waited for the snickers to die down.

"We were one of the smallest classes to start Hogwarts and we are the smallest graduating class in the history of the school. Some were taken before their time. Some made bad choices. Some just couldn't come back. We've experienced the worst our society has to offer. We now have the opportunity to ensure that when our children cross the lake that they will never have to mourn the friends they make here. Go forward and make our world just a little better. To the class of nineteen ninety seven!"

000

Harry stared at the goblin in front of him.

"Say that again"

"Mister Potter we have increased your net worth by three times it value. Your enemies a broke."

"Uhm good job?."

"Ms. Narcissa Black has asked us to pass on her request for a meeting with the new head of house Black."

"Do you mean Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes, upon the conviction and execution of Lucius Malfoy, house Malfoy was in breach of the marriage contract between houses Black and Malfoy. As much the marriage was annulled and the assets of house Malfoy were seized as restitution."

"Set up an appointment with her as soon as possible, please."

"Anything else I should know?" Harry huffed.

"The assets you made available to start new businesses has nearly repaired the damage the war did to our economy. Some sectors are in the best shape they've been in, in over a century. Your muggle investments, especially in the technology sector are doing very well. Some have increased Neary five hundred percent." The goblin said with some excitement.

"I'm not sure why but that makes me nervous. Since we're up so much just start selling them off. I'll leave it up to you what to reinvest in. Maybe look at investing in India and other poorer countries. Just an idea, it's up to you. Is there a wizard orphanage?"

"I disagree but it's your money, it will be done. Yes, Mister Potter but it is badly underfunded and only has a few children."

"Make a one million Galleon donation and set up a trust to pay for Hogwarts. Include two hundred and fifty galleons for supplies, one hundred galleons spending money and with money set aside for brooms, musical instruments ect. The kids can apply for if they need it. They must achieve exceeds expectations in seventy percentage of their courses or the spending money will be withheld. If they turn out to be squibs they are to be given an equivalent muggle education. Crunch the numbers and let me know what it will cost."

000

George Weasley was very happy to see Harry walk into his shop. It had been a year. After hugs Harry asked.

"Hey George how's business."

"Very busy, I've had to hire five more people and we're in talks to buy out Zonko's."

"I knew you'd make a go of it. I need two cases of extendable ears sent to the Indian Aurors Academy. They were a huge hit there, you might want to send along a few dozen catalogues too."

"Is that where you've been?"

Harry nodded "Since the new year. Heading off again soon, just came to see Hermione graduate. I was surprised you weren't there for Ginny."

"I had no one to cover the shop that day besides it would just give Mum another excuse to bitch about not getting my N.E. ."

"I can see that. You know you can take them anytime now at the ministry? I have three so far. I'm planning on two more when I get back. Then I'll probably take the mediwizard exam to get certified in the UK as well." Harry said.

"You're a mediwizard?" George was shocked.

"No, Certified battle mage combat medic." Harry smiled.

"Guess I better start studying, if Mum hears that, I'll never her the end of it."

000

"Miss Black I apologize for your discomfort for the last few months. I was unaware of both the contract and it's implications."

"Potter, I saved your life and you did nothing to save my son or husband. Then you have the nerve to throw me out into the street! I want everything you took from me returned immediately!" She screeched.

"No." He replied calmly.

"What do you mean no? Give me what's mine."

"Your son and husband were criminals. I had nothing to do with what happened to them. You are a criminal also. I repaid my debt to you when I sent a letter to the court asking for leniency. I came here prepared to offer you a small cottage and stipend but instead, I Harry James Potter head of house Black do here by cast out Narcissa Black. So more it be! May you suffer as you've allowed others to suffer."

With that He stormed from the room.

000

Harry loved spending time with his godson. The girls were out shopping so he and little Teddy sat on the floor playing with blocks. He was leaving again soon. He and Hermione were leaving for Ljubljana for some camping in Slovenia before traveling Europe. Harry also wanted to see Russia and Mongolia before winter.

000


	5. Chapter 5

Wandering: The Journey Continues.

Chapter 5

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

"I need cursebreakers to go over the Black house in London. Remove anything cursed. Check the books for curses and move them to the Black vaults. Anything stuck to the walls with permanent sticking charm remove, even if they are destroyed in the process. Then I want you to siphon off all the dark magic clinging to the house. Then I need you to organize a contractor to renovate the house. I want it to be bright and airy. Blues, greens, light colors in general. Any metal fixtures or knobs should be in brushed nickel or steel. Then I want you to do the same things with Malfoy Manor. Except I'd also like a pool installed in the dungeon. Talk to Teressa at Mother Mary's orphanage and renovate it with her needs in mind. Any goblin items found are to be given to King Ragnarok to distribute as he sees fit." Harry finished a little out of breath.

"When do you want it completed by Mister Potter?"

"I will be out of the country until December, I'd like Black house ready to move into by then. Malfoy Manor should be done as soon as possible. The building hosting the orphanage is unsafe. I would also like you to find two elves to work at the orphanage, I would prefer them to be free and paid but you know elves. Make it clear to Teressa that the elves are to be treated with the utmost respect. They are to be ordered upon hiring that they are to never punish themselves. They are to wear a uniform, no elf will wear a manky pillowcase while wearing my house crest. If anyone mistreates them, they are to come find me immediately."

The goblin looked at Harry in shock. "It will be done Mister Potter."

"Thank you. May your riches of gold only be surpassed by the riches of family."

000

Yesterday had been hectic. Getting Hermione ready to travel was made difficult by her lists and need to plan to the tiniest of details. Harry had restocked his tent. Did a bit of laundry then loaded Teddy into his stroller and went for a long run. On his way back he stopped at a musical instrument store and bought himself a cheap acoustic guitar and a number of books to teach himself. He looked at a fancier electronic guitar but the store owner told him that if he really wanted to learn and not quit in frustration then he should avoid a Floyd Rose bridge, whatever that was.

Being a bit of a shit disturber, he bought Teddy a Bongo drum. He considered toy bagpipes but he wasn't that cruel.

000

The Slovenian wilderness was gorgeous. Harry had set up his tent on a lightly treed spot overlooking the valley. Running along the valley floor was a crystal blue river that was said to be brimming with fish. He intended to find out later.

He stood with his arms wrapped around Hermione's stomach, looking out over her shoulder.

"Much nicer than the last camping trip we took isn't it?" He asked softly.

She learned back into him. "Definitely."

They hadn't talked about their relationship yet. Neither wanting to be rejected. They hadn't kissed again either but were far more intimate than just friends.

They had visited the mother-in-law bridge. Also known as the dragon bridge in Ljubljana before setting out to the woods. Harry was startled when the dragon statue wagged it tail. Pulling his wand surreptitiously, he cast a curse detection spell and found a virtue detection enchantment on it. The muggles were right the statute was wagging it's tail at virgins.

000

Slovenia has a rich and interesting magical history. Ljubljana was founded by Jason of the Argonauts. While fleeing with the Golden fleece, his ship ran aground in the Ljubljana river.

At Predjama Castle they spoke to the ghost of Knight Erasmus of Lueg who was hit with a canon ball while on the shitter and walked with his pants around his ankles.

The Postojna Cave cave was nearly running nearly seventy kilometres long, the first twenty four visited by muggles was home to a breed of gnomes that made shoes. Historically they used to leave shoes for the poor but with the statute of secrecy they now ran a lucrative business in high end dress shoes. Harry bought two pairs of the comfortable loafers.

000

A/N: When my older brother adopted his kids, I unlike Harry was cruel enough to buy the kids a set of toy bagpipes, a slide whistle and toy drums. A few years later I got my eldest nephew real bagpipes and lessons. Remember you older brothers out there, your little brother will one day get you back. Even if he has to attack you through your children, possibly making himself the greatest uncle ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Wandering: The Journey Continues

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I not her.

Harry and Hermione rode the night train to Hungary. They decided to see Eastern and northern Europe before it got too cold. Right now they were on their way to Budapest to visit a friend of Professor McGonagall's. Friedrich Badditz was Deputy Head of the Hungarian Auror Department and was an expert in battle field transfiguration. When Harry wrote him, he'd immediately written back saying he'd be happy to teach Harry and his friend a few things in return for Harry sparring with a few of his Aurors. After months of daily spars in India, Harry had no issue with that and excepted the offer immediately.

Hermione slept with her head on Harry's shoulder while he read a book about how to read sheet music. He was trying to master sweep picking and couldn't understand what the other book was telling him. Maybe trying to learn an instrument from a book wasn't the best of ideas.

Every so often Harry would look at Hermione. Today, he told himself for the fifth day in a row, today I'll ask her if she really wants to be with me. He hoped she did, if not well... Shit.

000

Hermione gave Harry a look when the taxi pulled up in front of the Budapest Four Seasons hotel.

"What? The goblins told me it was a nice hotel and I'm invested in their parent company."

"It\s probably the most expensive hotel in the country." She admonished.

"I don't know. The Gringotts concierge service booked it." He said with a shrug.

000

The room was a two bedroom suite with a hot tub and Kitchenette. It was very nice.

Harry set his pack down on the bed, dug out some clean clothes and started stripping. He needed a shower badly. Just as he took off his boxers, Hermione burst in the door.

"Harry do you want to...eep." she turned around. "you're naked."

"And here I was thinking that that's why you came in. Trying to peek on me Hermione? If you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask." he said with false bravado while covering his junk.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "Really? May I see please?"

Damn it! She called his bluff.

"Uhm, sure if you want." he said nervously.

"Maybe later. I was going to have a shower then I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast before having a nap?"

He could see how red her neck was and thought Ha! I win.

"I was thinking the same thing, which is why I'm naked. Sooo wanna join me in the shower."

"Uh um uh." She stammered.

"We wouldn't want to waste water would we? I'll wash your back." He flirted.

She gave up and fled the room.

"Harry one, Hermione zero." He said to himself as he walking into the bathroom.

000

After breakfast and a nap Harry and Hermione took a taxi to Budavári Palace. They were taking the muggle tour. Harry really liked the art especially the fountain of fishing children while Hermione loved the history. They went to the Budapest museum and stayed till closing time. It was still light out so the decided to walk back to the hotel. They walked past Disz square where The Hungarian Ministry was located.

Half way back to the hotel a young boy asked in broken English

"Please money hungry."

harry gave the kid a hundred euros, the boy snatched it as if harry would change his mind and take it back and ran away.

"Harry! He might spend that money on drugs." Hermione admonished.

Harry shrugged "Maybe, but if I was living on the streets, eating garbage and begging for money, I might want drugs too. Let's hope he eats first."

000

on the walk back Hermione was giving harry the cold shoulder. As soon as the door closed Harry asked.

"Hermione, what is your problem?"

"Nothing." she huffed.

"Really cause you've been awful pissy since I gave that kid some money."

"You cant keep spending money like this harry! Fancy hotels, first class flights you're going to go broke then what?"

harry laughed.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny! What are you going to do when you're out of money?"

"Hermione that's not likely to happen."

"Really? You donated money to kids in India. You donated money for the orphanage back home. Your travels must have cost thousands!" she said exasperatedly.

"Most of my travels I worked for a place to stay. International portkeys if you buy them through the goblins only cost three hundred galleon no matter the destination. I told you last year I have fuck you money, I have more than that now. So stop worrying." he said with equal fervour.

"You need to be careful though, you.."

"Three point eight billion Hermione" Harry interrupted.

"What?"

"Three point eight billion galleons is roughly what I worth. That's roughly nineteen billion pounds. I'm one of the wealthiest people in the world Hermione. I intend to use my money to help people whether it's a hundred million to orphans or a hundred euro to a kid on the street. I grew up with nothing of my own, if I want to spend a bit on nice things so what. So please shut up about money already." Harry walked into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

000

About an hour later Harry came out of the bedroom and saw Hermione on the sofa her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry it's none of my business." "I'm sorry I yelled at you." They said together.

Harry sat on the couch.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

"Harry you were right you were the safe choice and I wasn't ready then but I really want to give US a shot." She cuddled up to him.

"Good, me too." He said before turning her head and giving her a gentle kiss.

000

"Hermione, I know I don't need to ask you this but do you want to come check out the magical book store with me? I want to look for a book or two on the local magic." He said smiling.

Hermione nodded excitedly. "Yes please."

000

Harry looked around the alley feeling very nervous. Few people were on the street and those that were, moved in groups and moved quickly to their destination. It reminded Harry of Diagon alley during the war.

Hermione felt his nerves and kept an eye out behind them until they entered the book store.

Hermione began looking through the stacks, while Harry went to talk to the shop keeper.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for books on Hungarian magic especially potions, healing and defence against the dark arts. Warding and curse-breaking too if you have it."

The woman brighten up immediately. "I know just what you need, Follow me."

She lead him around the after the fifth book he picked up she got him a basket. Twenty six books later he paid and waited for Hermione. While he waited he asked the woman about the alley and the way people were acting.

"Sárkány He calls himself. He is a monster. I'll speak no more about it."

Just then Hermione came up holding a rather large stack of books herself.

"When you're done shrink them and put them in your pocket. We don't want to be carrying anything." he said in a tone Hermione hadn't heard since the war.

Harry moved his occamy wand to his wrist holster and his holly wand to his back. If there was an attack they'd throw up anti-apparition wards and the occamy wand would be better for ripping them down.

He an Hermione cautiously stepped back out into the alley.

"Let's not temp fate and go back to the hotel. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

000

The next day harry prepared his mage bag for his visit to the auror office. In it was his daggers, armour, med kit and a few other odds and ends. It was just after six in the morning so he left her a note and ran to the ministry building. Friedrich Badditz had a commanding presence. Six feet tall with salt and pepper hair, a slightly hooked nose that looked like it had been broke more than a few times. He looked as though he's once had an amazing physique but had gone a little doughy in his old age. When he yelled for his men to fall into line though you could see the kind of leader he was.

His men were disciplined and worked well together but their inexperience showed. Few of them had ever been in a real fight. They were slow. They didn't dodge preferring to shield and lacked ingenuity in their duelling. They tended to use their spells in the text book ways making them predictable.

Harry opened the duel by summoning the back of the aurors robes cancelling the spell as soon as they were over his head followed by a body bind, disarming and finally a stunner. The fight was over in seconds. The next auror wasn't much better using protego exclusively when shielding Harry soon showed her the flaw in that spell while putting a hole in her leg. A few of the aurors were battle hardened but overconfident and reckless. Harry won every duel, some of the auror had been very good and he was a little surprised to have done so well. Then again the mages were the best of the best and he'd duelled them for months.

He and Hermione would be taking lessons at Friedrich's home in the evenings and Harry agreed to duel the aurors in the mornings. He also suggested to Friedrich that his aurors should be running in the mornings since so many became winded in the duels. He agreed and ordered them to run two kilometres a day.

000


	7. Chapter 7

Wandering the journey continues

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione arrived are Friedrich's house just after dinner. It was a small two story cottage just outside Budapest. Harry knocked on the door and waited. It was plain to see Hermione was excited to learn from a man professor McGonagall thought was outstanding.

Friedrich answered the door with a bit of caution but seeing Harry he flung it open.

"Friedrich Badditz meet Hermione Granger."

"It is good to meet you Miss Granger, Minerva has written about you. She said you were a joy to teach."

Hermione blushed "thank you Mr. Babbitz."

"None of that now. Outside the office you may both call me Fry." He said jovially.

"Then we are Harry and Hermione." Harry said.

"Let us go into the sitting room and discuss what you'd like to learn from me." He said leading them down the hall.

Harry noticed Fry was using a cane and limping rather badly.

"Fry, I hate to be rude but what happened to your leg? You weren't limping at the ministry earlier."

"I use a brace when dealing with my men. I don't want my injury to discourage my aurors. To answer your question though, I took a flame cutter to the knee it was a glancing blow thankfully or I would have lost the leg but had never fully healed." He said regretfully.

"Sir, I'm interested in becoming a healer would it be rude if I asked to take a look?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not."

Harry knelt down in front of Friedrich "could you put your foot up on the foot stool please?"

He did.

Casting a low level cutting spell he cut Fry's pants from ankle to mid thigh. "Don't worry I will fix that when I'm done."

Harry drew his wand while examining the knee. The skin was raw and very red. It looked like the cut might burst open at any moment. Harry cast a diagnostic charm, reading the results he looked Friedrich in the eye. "I think I can help you. It probably won't be one hundred percent but it should be less painful. The treatment is going to hurt like the dickens and I can't give you anything for it until after. Do you want me to try?"

Friedrich nodded "if you can make it even a little better then yes."

"Hermione, I need you to come sit on Fry's lap and hold his leg steady between your thighs. He's going to flop around and he can hurt himself worse if that leg moves."

Hermione blushed but did as asked.

"Fry I want you to take a deep breath hold it for two seconds and breath out, repeat that and focus on your breathing." Harry said gently. While expanding his med kit.

"Here we go."

Harry tied the leg just above the knee and put his wand to the wound. He whispered softly to Hermione "get ready." And reopened the wound. Hermione kept the leg steady as Fry began thrashing. Hermione watched as Harry placed a blue crystal into the wound and began chanting in what she thought was french. A gross black slimy something was being sucked into the crystal. It took only a few seconds before the crystal was full. Harry pulled it out and vanished it putting another in its place never stopping his chant. This time the black stuff trickled into the crystal. When it was done Harry vanished that crystal as well.

Harry pulled two potions from his kit "Hermione when I say feed him the red potion. He will immediately relax then have him take the brown one."

While Hermione was occupied feeding Fry the potions Harry vanished the cartilage in the knee. Seeing the brown cartilage repair potion taking effect he closed the wound and untied the leg.

"Hermione very carefully get off Fry, don't bump the leg." He said commandingly.

Hermione took his offered hand and got off Fry.

Harry hit Fry with a partial paralysis spell so he couldn't move his lower half.

"I have to keep your leg completely immobilized for the next hour while the cartilage is regrowing. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts like the dickens? Understatement of the century. But it's numb now."

"You had dark magic in the wound. That's why it never healed. Dark magic latches on and you literally have to tear it out. The cartilage needs to be regrown because the injury is so old. The next problem is the burn scars. Once the cartilage is repaired I'll give you a potion to reduce the scars. I'll have to make you a paste but it should reduce the scar tissue by about eighty percent. It will be stiff for a few days and I want you to use your cane for at least a week. When you can walk with your knee getting sore, I want you are start exercising it. Walks, swimming or even a light jog. If it starts hurting stop doing what ever your doing. Also check in with your healer, they'll be able to organize a exercise plan for you." Harry said calmly.

Hermione didn't think she'd ever been so turned on before. Watching Harry heal someone was amazing. His confidence and calm self-confidence. She liked it.

"So, while we're waiting let's talk battle field transfiguration theory…." Fry began.

000

Stepping out on to the porch Hermione pulled Harry into a deep kiss and apperated the both of them straight into Harry's room. She pushed onto the bed and crawled in on top of him.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." She said pulling off her shirt and attacking Harry's mouth again.

000

The following morning Harry was pleased to see Fry using his cane and limping significantly less than the night before.

"How's the knee?" Harry asked.

"Much better, stiff like you said it would be." Fry replied.

"Is there somewhere here that I can brew potions? I need to make you that paste and the med kit is getting a little low. I'd rather not risk dueling with the aurors if I can't fix the damage they inflict upon me."

"There is a potions lab beside the aurors break room. It has a full stock of ingredients you may use also. Do you need any help, a few of the aurors are quite good at brewing."

"No, I should be okay. I'm studying to challenge the potions mastery, brewing multipal potions at one time is a requirement of the test."

"Healer, Auror and potioneer? That is impressive." Fry said looking impressed.

"No, combat medic. I know next to nothing about the law enforcement side of Auror work, The mages taught me to fight. In Australia I was lucky to find a teacher passionate about her work and taught me the fundamentals of potions. Once I understood interactions and the how and why potions work it all kind of clicked, you know? Now potions brewing is similar to cooking for me and I enjoy cooking."

000

A few hours later Harry delivered the paste to Fry at his office. "Smear it on before bed and after your shower in the mornings." He said handing over a tub.

"Thank you. Most of the Aurors are out on patrol at the moment."

"Actually I was wondering about you dark lord, Sárkány?"

„Ah, The Dragon he's not a 'Dark Lord' he's a gangster using old legend to make himself look scarier. Over the last year or so he's been recruiting, I suspect he's acquired a few of your missing death eaters but I can't say for sure. They have gotten bold. Robbing shops both magical and not, in broad daylight. They have killed four of my Aurors and injured sixteen more. It's why I wanted you to duel them. Minerva said you were good. I wanted to give them experience fighting someone with the level of skill they need to survive."

„Do you know where to find this man? Where he might be hiding?"

„We know his hideout is underground on the west side of the city but we've never found it."

„I know a tracking meditation technique that might help. Do you have enough people for a task force?"

„No, most of the Aurors are to inexperienced. The risk is to much."

„Ask your minister to ask for the assistence of the Indian ministry, Specifically squads two and seven of the Battle mages. Tell him to drop my name if he has to. I'd also ask for one or two of thier advanced combat instructors to come over for a month or two." Harry said thoughtfully.

„Actually You might also want to contact the british ministry, they have a few experienced aurors left and the less experienced ones could use some training up. It might offset the cost to your ministry. You know what we need. An international auror squad. A few aurors from each ICW affiliated ministry that train together and can come when a ministry needs auror help. Maybe then Auror offices can work together rather than just dumping their problems on anther country when the bad guys leave."

000

Friedrich Babbitz stood in the conference room making his his perposal of an internation auror team to the head of his department, the minister and other dignitaries when a bright white stag burst ing the room and in Harry's voice said „Robbery in progress at Vigyázó Ferenc u. 6 OTP Bank, three suspects outside and four inside. Need immediate assistance. Aurors down! Hostage situation is likely."

Friedrich left the room barking orders to murmers of „**Csodaszarvas** „

000

A team of aurors appeared just up the street from the back. They could see two of their auror brothers pinned down behind a car. Bother were bleeding and taking heavy spell fire. Just past them Harry Potter was dueling two men in black robes. Spreading out they fired stunning spells at the group of men shooting at the aurors. Harry had just taken down one of the men he was fighting when the other man turned an ran towards the bleeding aurors, only to be hit from behind by a net cast by Harry.

The men still in the bank fired a brace of killing curses while dragging thier downed comrads back into the bank.

„Back off and drop the wards or we kill the hostages!"

000

Till next time.

A/N: **Csodaszarvas** is a legendary white stag in hungarian folklore responsible for the founding of Hungary.


	8. Chapter 8

Wandering: The journey Continues.

Chapter 8

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and she would have never let Harry do the things I do, therefore I'm not her.

Harry hit the netted suspect with a stunner and popped away. He frightened the aurors when he arrived moments later right beside the fallen aurors. Looking up to see the men in the bank pointing wands at him, he cast "Engorgio" on the burning car tripling it's size, before transfiguring it into a boulder.

Harry cast diagnostic charms on the injured aurors. Pulling a bandage from his bag he soaked it in essence of dittany and slapped it to the neck would of the auror on his right.

He yelled at the aurors standing back and watching.

"Call for healers! I need help over here."

One of the aurors run forward.

"Hold this bandage to his neck." Harry commanded.

He forced a blood replenisher down the aurors throat. Before turning to the other downed auror.

"Levicorpus!" Harry said. The spell hoisting the injured auror into the air by his ankle.

"What are you doing?!" An angry auror yelled from behind him.

"He's nearly bled to death, his brain needs the blood most."

Harry said calmly as he magiced potions straight into his patients stomach.

"What's the E.T.A. on the healers?"

"Four minutes."

"He won't live that long...fuck it"

Harry cancelled the levicorpus charm and layed the man out on the street. He cast tourniquet charms at both thighs before cutting away the aurors robes. He then saw cut from right shoulder to left hip he'd seen in the charm. He pulled open the wound quickly repaired the man's stomach and magiced blood replenisher into him. Blood spurted from the chest wound and moved like lightning to repair arteries.

Four minutes later when the healers arrived they found a man coated in blood casting shock charms at a seemingly dead auror.

"I had to stop his heart to keep him from bleeding out. Help!"

It took nearly a minute before they saw on the monitoring charm that his heart started beating. Harry untied the man's legs, watching the heart monitor. He then began packing the wound. The auror had been hit with a dark cutter and wound need time to stabilize before he could be treated.

"There in another auror at the mouth of the alley over there" Harry pointed down the street. "He's stable but needs treatment for a head wound. Likely has a severe concussion."

Harry stepped back from his patients and downed a pepper up potion.

Turning to the aurors on scene he asked "Who's in charge?"

A grey haired auror stepped forward. "I am, what happened?"

"The aurors and I were out running. A group of seven or eight men apperated into the street about a block ahead of us. Those two" he indicated the aurors being treated. "Ran forward and engaged the men as they entered the bank. Myself and the auror in the alley crossed the road for a better vantage point. A blasting curse hit the wall beside us knocking out the auror with me. I pulled him into the alley and called for back up. When I came out of the alley the dead man on the sidewalk and the netted one were attempting to flank the aurors behind the car. I had just engaged them, when you arrived. The dead one is Antonin Dolohov, He's wanted in Britain. Piercing curse to the heart. I don't know the other man."

000

"Harry Potter meet Minister Adar Szabo." Fry said.

Harry shook the Minister's hand.

He'd portkeyed with his patients to the hospital so he could answer healer questions. He went back to his room to shower and change clothes before returning to the ministry building.

"Thank you Mister Potter, according to the healers you saved the lives of our aurors today." The minister said gratefully.

Harry nodded. "You're welcome sir."

Turning to Fry. "I apologize for my rudeness but I need sleep. Do you need me to make out a statement of what happened today? Also what happened at the bank after I left?"

Fry said "No. Your statement can wait until morning. As for the bank, the wards dropped when the hurt aurors were portkeyed away. The robbers escaped shortly after. The one you captured is currently being questioned."

"Okay. I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you Minister. Fry I won't be at our lesson tonight but can Hermione go?"

"Tell her I will expect her at eight tonight."

Harry walked away.

The Minister looked at Fry "An interesting young man. Two time Order of Merlin recipient, perhaps I should offer him a job. He's not even twenty and already a legend."

Fry was thoughtful. "He wouldn't accept. I feel he has bigger plans in place than ministry work."

000

Harry slept for nearly twenty hours. The fight followed by pulling the dark magic from the Auror at the hospital had done him in. Though teaching the technique felt a little rewarding. The American healers where idiots for dismissing the voodoo technique as "negro hoodoo" though they'd used worse language. He wondered what other things had been lost because of irrational hatred. People might look different or have different beliefs but when it came down to it people were all the same.

000

The lessons with Fry continued. The man was knowledgeable no doubt but his focus on theory bored Harry to tears. Learning to pull stone pillars from the ground to intercept spells would likely be useful in the future but these lessons were more Hermione's speed.

Soon the lessons were done and the two young lovers were moving on to Romania. Given Romania's dark history they were planning on playing muggle tourist for a few days before moving on to Moldova. Of course how often do things go to plan.

000

A/N: Family reunions, go to a place and spend time with people you'd ignore if you weren't related to them. Listen to stories about how all the cousins are more successful than you. Deal with other people's crotch goblins and listen to parents shriek because you swear to much. I hate these people. Any group of people who think it's the height of comedy when seeing a guy with his fly down to ask "fishing for queers?" Should at the very least be beaten with a hose… sorry needed to get that out.. slowly going insane.

I work for myself, I love what I do, I get to travel thirty plus weeks a year on someone else's dime. I call that successful.


	9. Chapter 9

Wandering: The journey Continues.

Chapter 9

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

THE MAN WHO CONQUERED CURES LYCANTHROPY!

By; Carson Kovac - Daily Prophet.

On Tuesday night our favorite young hero performed a miracle. When his long time girlfriend Hermione Granger was bitten by a fully transformed werewolf while they were camping in Romania together.

At roughly two o'clock Wednesday morning Miss Granger and three unidentified children portkeyed into a Hungarian hospital. They children claimed that they had gotten lost in the woods and were attacked by large man wolf creatures. When Miss Granger and Harry came and rescued them. Mister Potter was still holding off a werewolf when he sent Miss Granger and the children away by portkey.

Miss Granger arrived with a nasty bite on her are and was soon diagnosed with lycanthropy. Moments later Harry Potter arrived, using a technique for removing dark magic pulled the curse from Miss Granger. Rumor has it Mister Potter taught some healers at the very same hospital the technique late last week.

Will this be Mister Potters third Order of Merlin?

More on Harry Potter pg.4

More on Miss Granger pg. 6

More on lycanthropy pg. 10

000

Two days earlier.

"Hermione. No! I'm not camping in these woods tonight. We are in Romania, a place known for its vampires. He'll the largest vampire clan in the world is in Romania. Did you know vampires think magical blood is a delicacy? When the sun goes down we're leaving even if I have to stun you."

"Harry the vampires here have a treaty with the ministry, besides the clan lives in the south near Bucharest. Stop worrying we'll put up wards."

"I don't know anti-vampire wards. Do you? I hate to sound like a coward but I ran into some of those leeches in the states. They were hard to kill I really don't want to wake up to one."

"It will be fine, it's a muggle camp ground do you really think the ministry would let muggles camp here if it were dangerous?"

"I am not sleeping in this forest it gives me the Willy's."

Harry noticed a couple ahead and hushed Hermione's reply.

The couple stopped them.

"Have you seen three little boys? The oldest is ten. We lost them at the last fork in the trail?" The woman said panicky.

"No, but we'll help you look. We saw noone on this trail." Hermione said.

"What are their names?" Harry added.

000

At the fork of the trail.

"Hermione go with them that way towards the camp site, I'll jog up the other trail." Harry said handing her his backpack.

Quietly he whispered "Get the muggles away, I'll look as an owl."

Hermione nodded giving him a quick kiss. Before Harry jogged up the trail.

When he was out of sight he transformed picking up speed.

000

Harry had been flying for nearly an hour, the sun was starting to get low and he hadn't seen any children only a few older men. He turned and started flying back towards the camp ground.

Ten minutes later he approached the camp ground and didn't see Hermione nor was his tent set up. Barking the owl equivalent of "shit!" He flew higher to continue the search.

Ask the sun was setting the Howl's began. Desperately he searched the forest. Moments later he saw red sparks about half a mile to his right. Winging it as fast as he could, he came upon two werewolves snarling at Hermione who had three kids pushed up again a tree.

Hermione was casting spells furiously, the ones that hit seemed to have little effect. Just as Harry transformed a werewolf pounced on Hermione.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" An enraged Harry killed the attacking werewolf before sending a blasting curse at the other.

"Portus" he tapped the backpack.

"Grab the bag!" Harry barked tossing the bag at Hermione.

When they touched it he yelled "Activate!"

He turned just on time to see the charging werewolf. Using the skill he recently learned he raised a pillar of stone infront of the raging werewolf. It crashed into the pillar and was dazed. Harry used the distraction to transform back into an owl and get away.

000

Hermione had four deep scratches down her chest from the werewolves claws.

"She's tested negative for lycanthropy Mister Potter. The wound is cursed and will leave heavy scarring." The healer told him.

"Have you tried to pull the curse magic from the wound?" Harry asked.

"We don't have the proper crystals yet." The healer said regretfully.

"Where is the bag she came in with? I have some in my med kit."

The bag was brought and Harry oversaw the procedure but didn't help. It worked.

000

"Hermione, love wake up."

"Harry are you okay? Are you hurt? Are the boys okay?" After a few seconds "Am I a werewolf now?"

Harry smiled "No, your not a werewolf. Yes, I'm okay and so are the boys. They were obliviated and 'rescued' this morning. We're in the Hungarian Hospital. Fry was by to see you a bit ago. We're going to give the rest of Romania a miss. Okay?"

Hermione smiled "That's okay. I love you, thanks for saving my life.. again."

"I love you too. Your welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

Wandering: The journey Continues

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry Potter looked across the desk at Friedrich. Unable to begin contemplating what he was being told.

"Let me get this straight. I'm wanted in Romania for killing a werewolf, even in the obvious defense of others. I'm not to be turned over to the Ministry but to the werewolf's pack where my guilt has already been determined? Oh and I'm to be torn apart by werewolves on the next full moon for my crimes? I need to learn fiendfyre. Is a uncorrupted ministry impossible?"

"We are not going to turn you over of course. We have filed a protest with the Romanian Ministry and the I.C.W. The British, Australian, Indian, German, Russian and many other ministries have already announced that they will not honor the warrant. I will get you the full list. We do need to discuss your animagus abilities. You are not registered in England." Fry said.

"I started the process in Canada and finished it in India. It's registered there. As both are I.C.W. member nations the registration is valid." Harry informed.

"Finally, I need assurances that you are not secretly in training to become a dark lord. Where did you learn to cast the killing curse?"

"It was a requirement for passing mage training. Sometimes it is the only means to quickly take down dangerous beasts." Harry replied.

"We require it of our aurors aswell." Friedrich said softly.

"Also Harry you should see this." Fry said sliding a paper across the desk.

Harry laughed. "St. Harry? The miracle worker. Really? What the fu..er fudge? Why am I being called a Saint?"

"You prophet reported the attack on Miss Granger and that you cured her lycanthropy."

"But she was never infected. It was just a scratch and lastly all I did was teach the healers the chant." Harry facepalmed. "I need an owl, her mother needs a letter."

"The hospital has sent a statement of facts to our and your papers but a letter would probably be better." Fry nodded.

"Now that all that is out of the way " Fry continued. "You said you knew some tracking magic that could help us find the dragons lair?"

"The dragon's Lair?" Harry asked

"The gangster's hideout." Fry clarified

"Yeah, tell me where you think it is. I'd prefer an auror with me while I meditate, just in case."

"Good the battle mages arrived last night. If you can find us a location, we'll be set."

000

Harry meditated in three separate locations to triangulate the right place. Upon investigation it was an old civilian bomb shelter for world war two.

Harry was dressed for battle. Daggers in sheaths under each arm. A Glock 32 in the small of his back, second wand holstered on his belt. Dragon hide armor on his torso all covered by a heavy black three quarter length dragon hide jacket. Black cargo pants, belaclava and combat boots rounded out the outfit. He carried his medical bag with him. He was just the back up.

The battle mages were taking point. Wards were already up and bring held by two different groups of aurors. The raid was to begin in one minute.

000

Aurors make unpresidented arrests!

By. Seth Pronacle - Wizard News International.

A joint task force of Hungarian aurors and the famed Sikh battle mages performed a daring raid on the head quarters of Domonic Kovacy, Who calls himself the Dragon.

The raid netted eighteen million Galleons in cash, Seven hundred litres of illegal potions, five thousand unregistered wands and dozens of men, women and even children being held for ransom by the criminals.

The healer on scene reported that all the prisoners are alive but in various states of health. Only one auror was injured in the raid.

Nearly four hundred arrests have been made and more are to come.

A complete list of those arrested on pages 2 & 5

000

Harry kissed Hermione goodbye at the airport. She was returning to Britain to let her mum and Andromeda see she was okay. Harry was going to interview at Koldovstoretz, the Russian school of Magic. A school well known for pumping out potions masters.

000

Koldovstoretz - The next day.

"Mister Potter, I am deputy headmaster Taras Ivanovna. Thank you for coming. I will escorted you to see the Headmaster." Taras was a tall balding man with a friendly demeanor.

Harry followed the deputy head and was surprised to see the heads office on the main floor of the school. It was windowed with just a secretary between the headmaster and the students like a muggle school.

Entering the interior office sat a man of late middle age. He had steely grey hair, grey eyes that reminded Harry of Serius, and a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter. I am Bogdan Martyanov, Headmaster here at Koldovstoretz. Please have a seat." He said indicating a chair.

"Nice meeting you Headmaster Martyanov." Harry replied.

"Mister Potter, I was told you are interested in learning folk magic. I have a proposition for you. We are in need of a junior professor to teach the first three years of Defense against the dark arts. It will only be for a year as our normal professor is on maternity leave. In addition to a generous pay packet. I will teach you our folk magic. If you are interested our potions masters will oversee your mastery works and if you are capable our senior defense instructor will oversee your mastery of defense. How does that sound to you?"

"I.. it sounds very generous. I'd need to think about it. I also need to see the curriculum for the first three years. You may teach differently than in the UK or Australia. I need to talk it over with my girlfriend but I'll tell you I am interested."

000

Harry appeared by portkey in Diagon Alley. As soon as he got his bearings, he apperated to Andromeda's back yard and walked quickly to the back door. He knocked and waited.

"Harry it's good to see you, come in." Helen said before pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too. Is Hermione here?" He asked unable to contain his excitement.

"No, she went with Andy and Teddy to the park. They are usually back by two, that's Teddy's nap time. What has you so excited?" She asked.

He handed her the written offer.

"Is this Russian?"

"Oh, um yeah. It's an incredible job offer. I tell you all about it when Hermione gets here."

000


	11. Chapter 11

Wandering: The journey Continues.

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry flopped onto the sofa next to Hermione.

"Trade foot rubs?" He asked tiredly.

"I'd like to but I have to be in the lab in twenty minutes." Hermione said.

"How's the potion coming along?"

"It looks like it might work. We'll need to test it but we might actually have a cure for dragon pox. I still can't imagine why great grandfather sat on the knowledge." She said angrily.

"Because thirty potions and salves to treat it is more lucrative than one potion to cure it." He replied.

"I have to go, will you be awake when I get back?"

"I have essays to mark. If I'm asleep give me a poke." He said before kissing her goodbye.

He cursed himself for setting eighteen inches on bogarts. It can be answered in four sentences. They are shape-shifters that take on the visage of your worse fear. They don't like happy thoughts and flee from laughter. You think of something to turn your fears funny. The spell you use is Redikulus.

"No more wordy essays." He muttered to himself.

Somedays he regretted taking up teaching but this job was to good to pass up. Besides his own masteries. The Headmaster jumped at the chance to have his institution help Hermione with her potions research based on Hector Dagworth-Granger's potions journals. Though he knew the man was a scumbag who through away his squib son, they'd discovered the man was a shit stain on humanity with all the research he sat on just to make an extra Galleon. Dragon pox, splattergroit, green measels he had cured them and didn't tell a soul. Harry considered looking for the resurrection stone just to tell the prick off. Hopefully, Hector and Tommy are both getting spit roasted by demon dick in hell.

Harry's own research was nearly ready for testing. Dark magic removal paste. Sapphire dust suspended in a clove extract and alcohol solution just add a thickener, corn starch. Boom, cheaper alternative to dark curse removal with built in non-magical numbing agent.

000

"Think of love, maybe Christmas with your family, may getting a hug from a parent. Maybe playing with a little brother or sister. Then when you have it firmly in your mind hold out your wand and EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry laughed more than half his third years got it.

"Okay that's enough for today! Everyone come get a chocolate frog! I want you to read chapter seventeen and tell me in as few sentences as possible what you know about dementors. See you on Tuesday. Class dismissed!"

"Professor Potter, I never imagined children so young could learn that charm." Headmaster Martyanov said a little giddy.

"I learned in my third year, maybe if we teach them younger they'll have the confidence to make it work when they need it."

"I agree and if you're going to teach them about the boogeyman maybe you should teach them to scare him away. I have three texts here for you. Folk magic from my grandmother. She asked around for you and the ladies of the village wrote down some things." Martyanov said handing over three journals.

"Very good. I hope it's not more love potions though." Harry laughed.

"Until you are married Harry, they all have granddaughters."

"Well I guess I'll have to do something about that one of these days."

"Are you planning on staying for the Christmas Holidays?"

"I'm bringing the family here. Hermione's mother would like to see where we work. She's non-magical will that be a problem? Other than that just a few day trips."

"I'll issue you the proper visitors passes. Magical or not the passes are needed to pass the wards unless you are keyed in. Can you be around to patrol on the twenty seventh and twenty eighth? I will be away from the school."

"Thanks. Yeah, no problem."

000

Consierge service section

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

London UK

To whom it may concern,

I need you to contact Mother Mary's orphanage and get Christmas wish lists from the children. Then purchase the appropriate gifts. Have then wrapped professionally and delivered by house elf on Christmas Eve. Price limited to one hundred galleons per child.

Next I would like you to send someone to the muggle side and purchase puzzles and boardgames appropriate for children. Five of each. One set sent to the orphans and a set of each sent to the Heads of each Hogwarts house. All gifts are to be labeled, From Father Christmas.

Please ensure the orphanage has been supplied with food for a Christmas feast prior to Christmas. You can coordinate that with Terrissa.

I Harry Potter authorize appropriate funds and fees be taken from the Black Vaults.

Thanks

Harry Potter

000

Harry sat in the office of the Russian Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I Need to know what skills you'd like your auror recruits to possess before you start training them. I assume the ability to function in the non-magical world, basic healing, physical fitness, possibly fighting unarmed. You tell me." Harry asked of the Head and Deputy head.

"Mister Potter, Why do you wish to know such things?" The Head asked suspiciously.

"I'm putting together a school club curriculum for Auror Cadets. Young people with an interest in going into law enforcement. We will teach them basic skills. Bring in aurors and experts to teach the basics of investigation, that sort of thing. So what skills do you want your auror recruits to have so you have a head start in training them?"

Both men's smiles got larger the more Harry talked.

000

"It works! It works! We have a cure!" Hermione yelled as she ran into their rooms. She hugged Harry hard. "It works."

"Looks like I won't be the only Order of Merlin holder's in the family anymore." Harry said with a smile.

"They will know when Hermione Granger releases the potions recipe that it was Hector's work." She said a little angrily.

"But it's not, you and your team finished it and made it cheaper to brew." Harry said softly.

Getting down on one knee.

"How about if Mrs. Potter releases the potion. Marry me?"

He said holding out a ring box containing a platinum with a one carat solitaire, round cut diamond.

"I...I.. Mrs. Potter… what? Yes! Yes! Yes!" First she said stunned, then bouncing.

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

000

"Hermione love you know I love Harry but are you sure? You haven't been a couple that long." Her mother asked with concern.

"Mum, we've been best friends for nearly nine years, lived together for a year in an extremely stressful situation. If we can still say we love each other after all that then yes I'm sure." She said confidently.

"You've really thought about this."

"Don't tell Harry but I found the ring weeks ago. He's been trying to build up the nerve to ask and acting really wierd about it." She smiled.

000

Harry flew slowly about ten feet off the ground, laughing along with the toddler strapped to his chest. With the girls out shopping Harry thought it was the best time to introduce Teddy to the joy of flight. The little boys giggles were the best thing ever. He thought that one day being a dad would be fun.

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE WITH MY GRANDSON THIS MINUTE!" Andromeda bellowed.

"Looks like granny's cranky Teddy. Think I should suggest a nap?" He laughed causing the boy to laugh harder.

000


	12. Chapter 12

Wandering The journey Continues

Chapter 12

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

Harry nervously knocked on the door to the small cottage. After a few moments Avery old woman answered the door.

"Baba Ilania?"

The old woman nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm here in Russia to study your traditional magics or as you call them folk magic. I was given a copy of a blood ritual to remove blood bound curses. Could I come in and talk to you about it? Please."

"Come." She waved him into the house. Showing him into the lounge she bustled into the kitchen, coming back moments later with two pieces of cake and strong smelling coffee.

Tasting the cake and coffee. He smiled at the old woman. "This cake is amazing, thank you."

The old woman smiled "It was my mother's recipe. It was my favorite as a girl."

After they finished the cake Harry sipped the coffee and continued his questions.

"Baba Ilania, where did you learn of this ritual? I've never been anything similar. Do you know where it came from?"

"My mother's family were Xaladitka Roma what some call Gypsies. They are a people known for holding a grudge and their curses. The ritual you are asking about I saw performed twice as a little girl. Once when the son of a man who robbed a Roma family repaid what was stolen and apologized for his father's deeds. The family had been cursed to marry I'll tempered women. The man asked that his son be spared from marrying a shrew like he had. So the curse was removed. The second time, The brother of a man who killed a Roma man out of hatred came to us. He had killed his brother, who was a cruel man and took in his children. He said that the children had suffered living with his brother and begged they not be published for their father's crimes. The ritual was performed again." Baba Ilania said solemnly.

"Did you ever hear of other curses lifted? I'm hoping it will help werewolves. My godson's father was a werewolf, Teddy my godson carries the curse but isn't infected because he's a metamorphmagus or so the healers say. I worry that his children could be infected when he gets older." Harry laid out the problem.

"I don't know, my mother never said but the ritual will not hurt him if it fails. More cake?"

"Yes, please."

He spent the next few hours talking to the lonely woman about her childhood and children.

000

Dear, Mr. Potter

The children and staff of Mother Mary's thank you for your extreme generosity. Our new building is a dream come true. Your educational fund has opened up a word of opportunity for the kids. Three of our boys are squibs and will be starting at a rather exclusive boarding school next year, partly due to you help but they also tested very well.

Before you chose to help us, we were extremely underfunded and short staffed. We did our best but sometimes it didn't feel like enough. With your donation we've been able to hire more staff and go on a few day trips with the children. I suspect you might be close friends with 'father Christmas' be sure to thank him for us if you see him. For many of our kids it was the first time they ever got the exact thing they asked for. Christmas brought many happy tears to our home.

Thank you so much.

Terrissa

Mother Mary's orphanage

P.s. The children sent you some drawings.

Harry handed the letter to Hermione and quickly had to wipe his eyes while looking at the drawings. Hermione put an arm around him and looked at the pictures too.

"Money might not buy happiness but it certainly gets things done." She joked.

"I wanted them to know someone cared. Even if we never meet."

000

Bill, Fluer and George Weasley arrived at the portkey point exactly on time. Fluer rushed forward and hugged Harry. George and bill stepped forward to shave his hand.

"How are you?" Harry asked the group.

"Good, why did you insist we come Harry?" Bill asked.

"Yeah I never thought you'd mention a certain loan just to get me to come." George said.

"I'm working on my potions mastery, I need help with my masters project. It couldn't be put in a letter just in case. See to earn a mastery you have to create a new potion or significantly modify an existing one. I've made a dark magic removal paste. Meaning if it works, George you could get that ear regrown and Bill could have his facial scars removed. So what do you say to being my test subjects?" Harry explained.

"I'm in." Bill said quickly.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's a conversation starter, though it would be nice to stop losing sunglasses everytime I look down. I'm in too." George joked.

"I have to warn you it could be painful."

Both men shrugged.

000

Bill hugged Harry hard. He wasn't vane but having children point at his scars or be afraid of him had hurt him quite alot. He watched his little brother playing with his new ear and squeezed just a little tighter.

"Bill need air" Harry choked. Making Bill let go.

"As bad as your mother you are." Harry said rubbing his ribs.

"Thank you Harry."

000

"Where do you want to get married Harry?"

"I've not really thought about it. Someplace warm. Since we're getting married in February and most of our friends live in places that are freezing in February a nice beach someplace sounds nice. What do you think?"

"I'd like to get married in a church but one someplace warm does sound nice."

"I'll write the Consierge service and get us some ideas."

000


	13. Chapter 13

Wandering: The journey Continues

Chapter 13

Disclaimer JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

To:

The Quibbler

Wizard news weekly

Wizard Gazette

Witch weekly

The daily prophet

Please run the following ad.

Do you or your family suffer from a blood curse?

The Lily Potter research institute at the Koldovstoretz school of Magic is looking for test subjects of a possible cure.

All test subjects must be 17 or older

Must be able to give a history of the curse.

And understand that a cure is not guaranteed.

If you are interested in participating please owl us with your name, age, location & history and effects of the curse.

Send your owls to LPRI ℅ Koldovstoretz school of Magic.

000

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass sat on bed opposite each other being given a healers examination prior to undergoing an untested ritual. The reasons for the curse cast on their family was lost to time but Astoria would do anything to make up for it. She wanted children but if she did she'd never be able to see her children grow.

Astoria and her sister were both purebloods, though neither of them thought it was important at all. Here they were in a research facility run by a muggleborn and her half-blood fiance. Daphne was secretly dating a muggle woman. Astoria giggled, oh how tongues would wag if the ice princess of Slytherin came out. She's hidden so deep in the closet she's having adventures in Narnia.

"Greengrass, Astoria. Follow me please. We've been able to see the curse on you and we'll know within the hour if it has been broken. It takes about twenty minutes for your magic to settle before we can check. As we've only been able to test this twice before, it may or may not hurt. When you enter the ritual room do now talk to the man performing the ritual. He is in deep meditation and will begin when he is ready. Sit cross legged in the ritual circle facing Mister Potter. On the floor in front of you will be a dagger, a pile of herbs and and salt. Cut the palm of your wand hand, bleed on the herbs and then sprinkle salt on the herbs. Mr. Potter will tell you when you can leave. Any questions?"

Astoria shook her head "no."

000

Astoria couldn't believe the amount of magic flowing around the ritual room. That had been scary. Her magic felt clean? She couldn't think of a better word for it. If this broke the spell on her family she vowed to raise money for this kind of research whenever she could.

000

Daphne hugged her sister while they both cried in relief. More than twenty generations of dead Greengrass mothers and that vile curse was gone!

000

"Harry, your time teaching here is nearly complete. You've achieved your goals. What are your plans for the future?" Headmaster Martyanov asked.

"Hermione and I would like to make the relationship between Koldovstoretz and the Lily Potter research institute permanent. We'll still travel and research but your staff and students have really helped. I was thinking of building a research center nearby. What do you think?"

Harry thought the headmaster might pee himself.

"I think that, that would bring a great deal of prestige to this school. I will do all I can to get our ministry to approve."

"Thank you."

000

Harry looked over the class of first years he'd taught.

"I've taught you dodging and accuracy. How to identify some magical creatures. How to hide from some and how to escape others. The last thing I'm going to teach you, you might not understand until you're older. Dragons, Basilisk and acromantula are all beasts, scary for sure but the only real monsters are humans. A dragon will kill you because it's hungry. An acromantula will kill you because it feels threatened. A Basilisk will kill to protect it's young but humans kill for personal gain, for power and the real monsters kill for fun."

000

"Ladies and gentlemen of The international confederation of wizards. My name on Harry Potter and I come before you today to propose an international Auror taskforce. Each ministry pledges a negotiable number of aurors for the sake of this discussion we'll say five. Those five aurors will train under the international standards. They will work with other ministries when times are hard like with the fall of the British ministry. Upon rebuilding the ministry only had seventeen aurors. No where near enough to police the country let alone hunt down death eaters. This will also help the different ministries coordinator. Last year while training with the battle mages in India, We broke up a child slavery ring. The children were to be sold in America and England. Had the slavers left the country there would be nothing the Indian Aurors could do to save those children. With the joint task force the local aurors could pick up the case. When the Antonin Dolohov ran to Hungary the local aurors would have known immediately who he was, what he was wanted for and how dangerous he was. He might have been arrested before killing and kidnapping Hungarian citizens. Thank you." Harry sat and listened to the discussion.

The Romanian representative stood. "How can we trust the other ministries? Mister Potter is a convicted felon in my country. He escaped and has been living openly in Russia. He is a murderer!"

Harry stood. "Really? And who did I murder? What were the circumstances? When was my trial? Finally what was my sentence?"

"I do not have to answer your questions, killer!"

"Well, let me explain then. I killed a transformed werewolf while it was actively attacking three non-magical children and my fiance. The very next day I was informed that I was literally to be thrown to the wolves. No trial, my guilt had already been determined. I was to be turned over to the werewolf's pack and executed by being torn apart on the next full moon. Of course the Russian ministry wasn't going to enforce that illegal and disgusting order." Harry said confidently.

The room exploded with noise. Harry continued standing till it became obvious no one had questions for him.

000

I.C.W EMBARGO ISSUED AGAINST ROMANIA.

Bruce Whitmore - Wizarding Weekly News

During the last I.C.W. conclave soon after British was hero and co-founder of the Lily Potter Research Institute Harry Potter made an impassioned speech for international Auror cooperation. The Romanian representative made some serious claims about Mister Potter.

After an incident last year where Mister Potter was forced to kill a transformed werewolf to save his fiance Hermione Granger and three children. The Romanian Ministry sentenced Mister Potter to death without trial or even questioning the young man.

This caused a firestorm of discussion but when Romanian aurors rushed into the meeting and fired lethal curses at Mister Potter without so much as identifying themselves. To which Mister Potter responded with equal force. After the Romanian aurors were subdued, the Romanian representative fired a killing curse at Mister Potter. Mister Potter was able to block the curse and disarmed the Romanian.

When the supreme mugwump asked for an explanation from the Romanian representative he made unspecified threats against member states of the I.C.W. As of yesterday no member of the I.C.W. will allow trade with Romania. The Romanian dragon reserve has been relocated to Slovenia.

In response Hungary, Bulgaria, Moldova, Serbia and the Ukraine have closed their borders to Romanian wizards. International portkeys are now banned to and from the country.

000


	14. Chapter 14

Wandering: The Journey Continues.

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter and I'm not her.

When the embargo was announced the rumors started going out. There was something fishy happening in Romania. The dragon handlers who made it out were the first to report that the Romanian my had been acting oddly for months. The ministry who was always ready to fine, tax or tariff if an I wasn't dotted or a T wasn't crossed had stopped reading the handlers reports.

At Durmstrang the son of the Deputy Minister, reported that his father had requested he stay at the school for the summer and hadn't heard from him since.

Then merchants started talking. How taxes were being applied differently depending on who they'd dealt with each trip. That products they had been supplying for years were being seized.

When the rumors were investigated by aurors outside of Romania the product seized were all potion ingredients. Ingredients for polyjuice and blood replenishing potion.

The general consensus was it had gone from fishy to sinister.

After a three month investigation it was confirmed by Hungarian vampires that the Royal Court had formed an alliance with two of Europe's largest werewolf packs. The Hungarian vampire clan, exiled from the Royal Court centuries ago for choosing to feed on animals and the occasional volunteer were quick to tell everything they knew or suspected.

Another three months and just two weeks before his wedding Harry Potter got his wish for international Auror cooperation, when four thousand aurors from all over the world seized the Romanian Ministry in the middle of his day.

The ministry workers not controlled had been used as blood bags for the ruling vampire clan. The werewolves were the day time enforcers. The unsuspecting populace had known something was wrong but wrote it off as the ministry being the ministry.

In the end forty six aurors were killed retaking Romania for her people. The Royal Court of vampires was exterminated and the werewolves killed or imprisoned.

000

Harry Potter sat on a lounge chair staring at his wifes breasts as she sunbathed on their private beach on St. Kitts. When they came here for the first leg of their honeymoon they'd fallen in love with the island and it's people. Like most island nations magic was not a well hidden secret. People knew who Harry and Hermione were but left them alone and even chased away reporters that came looking for the friendly young couple.

They had earned many admirers on the island when only two days into their honeymoon they dragged themselves out of bed and volunteered to help when a dragon pox outbreak struck the day school on Nevis. They spent two days brewing potions and comforting the kids. That they had a cure even if it wasn't fully tested was seen as a miracle by the worried parents of the island. When they gave the recipe away to the local healers and paid for the potions ingredients used themselves, Harry and Hermione Potter became honorary citizens even if no one told them.

Harry thought about their wedding. George Weasley stood as his best man. Ron refused to talk to Harry, blaming him for his woes. Harry thought it was funny. He didn't remember standing behind Ron, moving his hips and forcing him to have sex with all those women. He did remember discussing contraceptive potions with Ron in fifth year though. Impregnating four women and being forced to marry one of them at wand point, that could only happen to Ron.

Harry didn't remember much of his wedding. He stood there crying when Hermione promised herself to him forever. He babbled something back just waiting for the minister to shut his pie hole and let him kiss his wife.

The entire Burruwal family had come. It was nice seeing them again. Sukhdeep had taken up teaching at Hogwarts and most of the kids went with her to school.

The Weasley's minus Ron and Ginny came. Molly tried to crush Harry for healing her boys. Thank Merlin Helen had come to his rescue.

Harry had gone to Australia and retrieved Richard Granger threatening with a painful death if he ruined his daughters day, whether by being a dick or not showing up. He'd been very apologetic after being allowed to walk his daughter down the aisle. Harry was not privy to the conversations between Richard and his wife or daughter but he returned to Australia alone.

The beachside chapel in Jamaica had been a huge hit. The Potter wedding would likely start a trend in wizarding Britain. That Hermione had mentioned to Luna that the Gringotts consierge service had planned most of the wedding during their interview for the Quibbler, who was running an special edition about the wedding, being the only reporter invited. Saw Gringotts consierge services in exceedingly high demand and the Potters were given the best interest rates in the history of Gringotts.

But for right now he stared at her breasts, hoping her soreness would abate so they could go back inside for more happy fun time.

000

For the next three years they traveled together. They tracked down practitioners of obscure traditional magics. They found cures and treatments for many magical and non-magical illnesses.

When Hermione fell pregnant they settled on St. Kitts to raise their children. Before the child was born they were joined by Andromeda, Helen and Teddy. The fact that the former Andromeda Black was living with a muggle woman caused a scandal. Harry didn't think they'd become a couple but also didn't ask. What his mother-in-law and pseudo Mum did in the privacy of their own home was none of his business.

000

A/N: Sorry folks my creativity tank for this story has run dry. I'll post a short epilogue shortly wrapping up the story. Thank you for all your support, the follows, favorites and reviews. You've made my first fanfiction experience great and I think I'll do it again, but next time I'll make a plan. Writing this off the top of my head was harder than it needed to be. If anyone wants to use any of my ideas go ahead, just PM me I'm always looking for a good story to read.

Best wishes

Fishturbine.


	15. Chapter 15

Wandering: The journey ends

Chapter 15

Epilogue

SIR HARRY POTTER REMEMBERED

Shannon Weasley - The Magical Daily

Sir Harry Potter passed away in his home on St. Kitts surrounded by his family. Sir Harry was a kind and generous man. He was close friends with my grandparents and I grew up visiting his beach house with my family. My best memories of him was taking us kids up on his broom and scaring the life out of us with his dives. Late nights grilling weird meats over a fire on the beach and his genuine smile.

"Sir Harry was a good man. I grew up at Mother Mary's. Every year on my birthday he would send a card with a little bag of galleons. When I left the orphanage it didn't stop, when I got married he and his wife came with a gift. When my son was born he sent Christmas and birthday presents for him too. My kids call him Gramps Harry. I will miss him." Agnes Brown age 78

"For a man that was never an auror he had a huge impact on how policing is performed in the wizarding world. His auror cadet clubs have been bringing joy to children in wizarding schools throughout the world for decades and has severally improved the skills of our aurors. I shudder to think how many auror lives he's saved by gifting dragon hide vests for graduation. Thank you Sir Harry." Brazilian Auror captain Angelo Martinez age 53

"I knew Sir Harry as just Harry. When my parents were killed he took on the responsibility of helping to raise me. At seventeen that must have been daunting. He was a great Dad." Teddy Lupin, Founder of the rising moon foundation age 102

"Dad made this statement before he passed. "Be happy for me. These last few years without my wife have been awful. Don't mourn me. Hug your children a little tighter, find a reason to laugh and giggle till you pee. I've done my best to improve the world, it's your turn. Love deeply, fight ferociously and try to help where the can." Helen Luna Longbottom age 91

The end.


End file.
